A New Life
by Tinyfith99
Summary: After the worst year of her life, Mia makes a choice that will change it forever. Leaving home is never an easy thing to do, especially when it's to another continent, but will the kids at school, who keep to themselves, help her through it?
1. Prologue

A New Life

Prologue

Standing close to the departure gate in Heathrow Airport, London, were two people who seemed very reluctant to say goodbye to a third. "Now Mia, you know it's not to late to change your mind." Said a man with short black hair. This man was about 6'1" tall, with hazel brown eyes, and could be considered very good looking.

"I know Jaime, but I want to do this." Replied Mia, pleading with her pale blue eyes for him to understand. She's around 5'5" in height with wavy, dark brown, almost black, hair that reached half-way down her back when loose. Her feature were very soft in contrast to the man standing before her, but you could easily tell that she was fighter. That no matter what problems came her way, she would do her best to rise above them.

"Jaime" started the last person in their little circle. "You have to let her go. It's what she needs." She finished in a soft voice, trying to get Jaime to understand.

"I know Becky." Jaime replied with a heavy sigh. Becky stood around 5'9" and had long dark blonde hair with stormy grey eyes. Turning back to Mia, he continued. "Alright, remember that you can come back and stay with us whenever you want." Though Jaime and Becky looked to be only in their mid twenties, you could clearly see how much they care for Mia, a girl no older than sixteen/seventeen years of age. "I'm gonna miss you so much" Jaime said before giving the younger woman a big hug. Pulling back, with a loving, if sad smile on his face, he said "You know I've always thought of you as my little sister." Mia couldn't find the words to express how much his statement meant to her, so she did the only thing she could. She gave him a hug just as big as the one he'd just released her from, before giving Becky one too.

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself." She stated after letting go of Becky. Jaime just let out a big, boisterous laugh, making an OK sign with his hand.

"Now, remember to e-mail us as soon as you can." Said Becky in a choked voice, and eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Nick and Caz too. They were really upset that they couldn't come and see you off."

"I will. I promise." Replied Mia with a few of her own tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'll talk to you as soon as I can." With that, she embraced them both, before turning to leave, not once looking back.

**AN - **I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. I apologise profusely for the short length, but promise the next one will be longer. Hope you all enjoy


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Leaving home is never an easy thing to do, especially when it's not just to another town or city, but to a different country on a different continent. But leaving England wasn't a difficult decision for young Mia to make. The last year had been very hard for her, so when the chance to study in America came along, she took it. Now, don't misunderstand her. It was difficult for her to leave some people behind, considering the fact that they had been there when she needed someone the most, but she felt as though she needed a fresh start.

Walking into the arrivals hall, the final leg of her journey consisting a car ride, Mia was extremely relieved. Looking around the gathered crowd, people that were obviously waiting to greet their returning family and friends, Mia felt a pang, knowing that wasn't the case for her. Standing there, seeing all the happy faces, she noticed a slightly plump woman, with greying hair tied back in a bun, early fifties maybe with soft brown eyes, holding a sign that read **Maria Angel Collins**. Slowly, Mia made her way over. "Excuse me, are you Mrs White?" She asked hesitantly.  
"I am, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Maria." Said Mrs White with a big smile, holding out her hand. Mia took the offered appendage, and gave it a slight shake before replying.  
"Please, call me Mia." Mrs White gave her a curious look, as though asking about the nickname, and an explanation about the grimace that had briefly crossed her face and the use of her full name.  
"Alright dear." She said with a small, but genuine, smile on her on her face as she took the luggage trolley from Mia. "Now, why don't we sit down and have something to drink before we leave. We can also go over some details, if you would like." Mia simply nodded her head in reply and followed Mrs White as she made her way over to one of the airport coffee shops.

Sitting down with their coffees in hand, Mia a large latte, 'don't know why they insist on calling them grande' she thought, and Mrs White a large cappuccino with an extra shot, Mia took a moment to look at her surroundings. The airport was very small in comparison to others that she'd been in, but she had expected as much. She knew that once they left, they would have a couple hours drive ahead of them in order to reach the small town she would now be living in. 'I just hope I don't make a complete fool of myself here' she thought, before her musings were interrupted by Mrs White, who was gently touching her arm. "Alright Mia, why don't we get started?" She said with a gentle smile.  
"OK Mrs White, where would you like to start?" Mia replied, trying to give Mrs White a smile in return.  
"How about we start with you calling me Beth. I've never been a big fan of formalities." The smile that graced her face was one of a grandmother, looking at an adored grandchild. Mia smiled again and nodded her head at the request. "Firstly, I would like to apologise." Mia couldn't help giving Mrs White, 'Beth', she corrected herself, a questioning look, silently asking what she had to be sorry about. They'd only known each other for twenty minutes or so, but she had greatly enjoyed the light conversation that they'd been having. "I admit that I was a little worried about you would handle the move here, and attending high school, with nobody but the teachers knowing your situation. I must say though, that not only have you proved me wrong but you've also reassured this old coot." She said with a laugh. "I'm also very impressed by how well you're able to communicate, and I am deeply sorry for ever doubting you or Sam...Oops, I mean Mrs Greensmith." She finished with another laugh and a warm smile. It was easy to see that Beth have never meant to jump to conclusions and was truly sorry.  
"It's OK Beth." She finally responded with a small smile. "Most people are surprised that I have no speech impairment. I wasn't born deaf, so with a lot of patience and hard work, I don't normally have any problems. I'm just never sure whether I'm talking loud enough or not." When planning the move here, Mia had only asked for one thing, and that was for her circumstances to be kept as quiet as possible. She knew that eventually people would find out about her hearing difficulties, but she wanted to keep her private life, well, private. "So my teachers are aware of my situation?"  
"That's right." Replied Beth, her smile faltering slightly. "Though Mrs Taylor, the headmistress, is the only one who knows the whole story." She seemed to take a deep breath before continuing. "She's a little worried herself, about how you'll cope. The teachers have all agreed to help, and will keep your secret, for the time being." Beth stressed. "Mrs Taylor would like to arrive early tomorrow, so she can speak to you before classes start. Are you sure that you wouldn't like a few days to settle in before you start?"  
"Please don't worry Beth. I've never liked putting things off, and would rather just get my first day over with."

The two of them continued to talk for the next hour or so, going over the rest of the details of what would be happening. Beth explained to Mia, that as her case worker, she would be visiting her every few weeks to check up with her, to make sure she was OK, etc. Mia could understand her concern. After all, she wouldn't turn seventeen for another month and a half, and would be living on her own. They talked about the apartment that had been found for her, at a reasonable price, and that it was only a twenty minute walk from the school that she would be attending.

Every so often, Mia would try to reassure Beth that she would be alright. Money wasn't a problem for her, thanks to Jaime and Nick, and she had, after all, been living on her own since she turned sixteen. 'What more can I expect' Mia thought to herself 'from a woman who has grandchildren, of course she's worried.' Between Beth and Mrs Samantha Greensmith, her social worker back in England, they had been able to open a bank account here for her, so that she would easily be able to access her money.

Before leaving the airport, Mia explained how she'd been in contact, with the help of Mrs Greensmith and by e-mail, to a doctor in the local hospital about volunteering in the children's ward. She'd had experience in the past, having spent a lot of her free time doing the same thing in England. She informed Beth that she had an appointment to meet with him that very afternoon.

The car ride to Mia's new apartment was a quiet one. Not that it was a problem for her, since there was no way that she would have been able to keep a conversation going. It was so easy to converse with this nice woman, who treated her as though she'd known Mia her whole life, and more importantly, to Mia at least, like an adult, not a child.

They finally arrived at a big house, about four stories tall, and taking two bags each from the boot of the car, Mia followed Beth into the large building. She was led up to the third floor and along the corridor to the last door on the left. Looking around, there appeared to be four apartments to each floor. Giving the set of keys that she'd used to open the door outside to Mia, she motioned her forward so she could do the honours. Walking through the door, Mia entered a small living room, and nearly dropped the bags she was carrying in shock. Putting them down gently, she wondered further into the room, taking it all in. In one corner of the room, next to a large bay window, stood a 19" television with a DVD player. Mia couldn't help thinking that Jaime and Nick had something to do with it. In front of that was a coffee table, a two seater sofa and an armchair. Spaced along the walls of the room were bookshelves and cabinets. 'This is too much' was her only thought as she continued look around, in awe of what she was seeing.

Opposite the window was a breakfast, and as you looked at it, there was an opening on the right hand side that led to the kitchen. It was a little small, but appeared to have everything that she would need, and the view across the bar into the living room was un-interrupted.

At the other end of the bar, on the living room side, was an opening into a small hallway that held two doors. Walking through the one on the right, Mia saw the bathroom, and fell in love. It was bigger than the kitchen, with the toilet and sink on the opposite end of the combination bath and shower. The room had been painted a light pastel yellow, probably trying to make up for the fact that there weren't any windows.

She made her way over to the last door, curious about what her new bedroom would look like. Opening the door, she found that it had already been furnished as well. The room contained a double bed with a bedside cabinet, alarm clock already in place, a chest of draws against the wall at the foot of the bed and a built wardrobe adjacent to it. What Mia loved most about this room, apart from the colour scheme, pale blue and lilac, was the large bay window, similar to the one in the living room, that she could easily curl up on and read.

Making her back back to the living room, Mia noticed that Beth had retrieved the last of her luggage from the car, and was now leaning on the bar, waiting for her. "So what do you think?" She asked.  
"It's great, thank you." Replied Mia, signing her thanks as well. The smile that made it's way onto Beth's face was breath taking. It seemed to light up the room.  
"Well, I'm glad you like it." She stated, motioning for Mia to take a seat on the sofa while she took the armchair.  
"I have to ask." Started Mia, glancing quickly at the TV. "Have you been in contact with a Jaime Adams or Nick Pressmen by any chance?"  
"I'm afraid I have." Answered Beth with a laugh. "They got in touch with me through Sam, and explained that thery wanted to help you feel more comfortable here." Mia just shook her head in reply, having correctly guessed what they'd done. Even though she wished they hadn't, she couldn't be mad at them either. They were just being themselves after all, always looking out for her in their own way. "Those young men care a great deal about you Mia." Continued Beth, as she reached across the space between them and place her hand on Mia's knee. It was a comforting gesture.

They gradually picked up the conversation from where they had left it at the airport. Beth told Mia about the appliances that had been installed around the apartment. Mia was once again awestruck with the effort that people had gone to in order to help her. They continued to talk for a while longer, before Mia pointed out that she would have to leave in order to meet with the doctor at the hospital. Beth, of course, offered to drive Mia there, and on the way, show her the roote she would need to take the following morning for school.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The road to Mia's new school was a very easy and simple journey to remember, and she felt confident that she would not loose her way. The trip to the hospital was just as easy, and as Mia had done her research about this town before moving, she was prepared.

"Would you like for me to wait for you dear?" Asked Beth once they had pulled up to the hospitals front doors.  
"No, its ok Beth, I should be alright." Mia replied with a small smile making its way onto her face.  
"Well, if you're sure…" You could see the concerned frown clearly on Beth's face, making it obvious that she was not too sure about that. "I'll see you in a few weeks then, to see how you're getting on"  
"Ok. And… Thank you, for everything you've done for me"  
"That's quite alright dear." Finished Beth with what Mia was beginning to refer to as her trademark smile. Saying goodbye, Mia watched Beth drive away before turning to enter.

Walking over to the main reception, the only people that Mia saw was a nurse passing by with her arms full of files, and a another woman, obviously not a nurse, sitting behind a large counter. Slowly making her way to the desk, Mia felt a little apprehensive.

After waiting several minutes for the receptionist to look up, Mia decided she would have to get this woman's attention by less subtle means. "Excuse me, but I'm here to see Dr Mathews." The urge to laugh from the response she received was very difficult for Mia to control. The woman sitting at the counter, engrossed in her crossword puzzle had jumped straight out of her seat, nearly landing on the floor when she came back down. Luckily, the she was able to recover her senses quickly.  
"Do-do you have an appointment?" Mia considered herself lucky to find that the receptionist had enough manners to look at her as she spoke.  
"Yes. I'm Maria Collins." Before she had even finished speaking, the woman had turned towards her keyboard to start typing something. Seconds later, she looked back up at Mia with a large, fake smile.  
"Very well Miss Collins. If you could just take a seat," she said, indicating behind Mia, "someone will be down soon." Taking a seat in one of the chairs, Mia could not help thinking to herself 'what a rude person.'

A short while later, a tall man, roughly 6', with short blonde hair that was neatly styled, wearing a doctors jacket walked up to the receptionist. To Mia, it appeared as though the woman did not pay any attention to what the doctor was saying. Her eyes had a glazed look to them, and she was repeatedly licking her lips. In a way, Mia could not blame her distraction. Even from where she was sitting, Mia could see how handsome this young man was. He looked to be similar in age to Jaime and Nick, in his late twenties. Shaking his head slightly as he walked away from the inattentive woman, the doctor made his way over to where the seated Mia waited. "Miss Collins?" He asked with a gentle smile directed at her. Mia just nodded her head in response, not sure, how she should address him. "My name is Dr Cullen. I am afraid there was a family emergency, and Dr Mathews has had to leave town for a few days. He asked me to meet with you today instead, if that's ok?" Once Dr Cullen had finished, Mia looked up into his eyes, and for the first time in nearly ten years, found herself wishing that she still had her hearing. She had a feeling, that his voice would be just as appealing as the rest of him. And his eyes, they were a beautiful honey-gold colour, and she had never seen anything like them before.  
"That's fine sir," she replied, shaking her head slightly, in order to clear her thoughts.  
"Wonderful," smiled Dr Cullen. "If you would follow me up to my office, I believe w shall both be more comfortable." Mia simply nodded her head again, this time in agreement. She was unable to find the words to reply, as it became difficult while he still had the dazzling smile on his face.

The walk to Dr Cullen's office was short, and upon entering, Mia could not help letting her eyes wonder. The room itself was been tastefully decorated, and had a comforting feel to it. Making her way over to the chair that was being offered, her eyes were drawn to the photographs that had been scattered around, in-between the books and ornament the office held. Although it was difficult to make out the individuals in them, Mia could tell that in all the photos, there was a minimum of two people, and there were a few that had around ten. Sitting on the desk, which Mia thought was made of oak, was the one exception. The photograph in question contained the portrait of a woman, of a similar age to Dr Cullen, with long, auburn hair. Her face was a little round, but the warm loving smile she wore just made her light up. The woman was beautiful.

Noticing that Dr Cullen seated behind his desk, Mia turned her full attention towards him; in order to make sure she did not miss anything said. She felt incredibly foolish for taking the time to study the photos for so long, as she did not know if Dr Cullen had been trying to gain her attention. "I need to start off by apologising to you." He started. "I'm afraid that Dr Mathews was unable to go into any details with me before he left. All I know, is that you would like to volunteer in the children's ward, correct?" Mia nodded her head in response, realising that Dr Cullen was probably unaware of her disability. "What he has asked me to do, is have a talk with you, get to know more about you, and any past experience you may have." He finished with a gentle smile. Mia felt very comfortable around this man. He had this confidence about him, which she had never seen before, and he kept his eyes on her face. Dr Cullen did not fidget, as she had seen many doctors do in the past.  
"What would you like to know sir?" She asked.  
"Why don't you start by telling me about yourself?"  
"OK. Well, everybody calls me Mia. I know it's a bit of a strange nickname for Maria, but, when I was born, my older brother was going through a stage of shortening everyone's name, and it kind of just stuck." Mia started, trying to keep her emotions under control. "I was born in Spain, as my mother was originally from there, but lived in England my whole life. I'll turn 17 in November, and I just completed my GCSE's in June. I sent a copy of my results to Dr Mathews in an e-mail." She explained. "If I was still there, I would have just started college."  
"I take it then, that you will be joining the local high school?" Dr Cullen asked.  
"Yes sir."  
"Why do you want to work in the children's ward?"  
"Well sir, for nearly two years now, I've helped out in a children's hospital in London, though I mainly spent that time with those that had hearing difficulties." A look of shock crossed Dr Cullen's face, but it was gone so quickly, that Mia wondered if she had imagined it.  
"That's very impressive, especially for one so young. I imagine that it wasn't an easy assignment." He stated.  
"No sir. I started there because I wanted to help those like me, but I enjoyed it. I ended up spending as much time as I could with them. The kids were great." You could see the joy that lit up Mia's eyes at the memory of the children she had worked with.  
"You said that you wanted to help those like you. What did you mean?" Dr Cullen questioned, with a small bit of confusion showing in his eyes. Mia took a deep breath before answering. She knew that the people she would now be working with need to know, particularly the doctors, when you consider how accident prone she tended to be.  
"I'm deaf sir." She started, "I was born with slight hearing loss, but as I got older, it gradually got worse. The doctors told my parents it was a possibility, so they did everything they could to make sure I could live as normal a life as possible. By the time I turned nine, my hearing had gone completely, but I could talk with no problems, use sign language, and read lips. What most people find hard to believe, is that I'm also fluent in Spanish. As I mentioned before, my mum was from there, and she wanted me to be able to communicate with her side of the family." Dr Cullen was silent for a few moments, while he processed the information that Mia had just given him.

'Thank you for telling me all of this Mia' He eventually signed, causing Mia's mouth to drop open. With all the doctors that she had meet in England, never had any of them been as proficient at sign language as the man before her. Dr Cullen laughed at the look on Mia's face, a mixture of shock, surprise, confusion and awe. Gaining her attention, Dr Cullen started to speak. "My wife, Esme, and I, have always been fascinated by sign language. People generally use their hands while speaking, but to communicate with them. Well, what can I say; we were intrigued, and decided to learn. Sorry if I'm a little rusty." He finished with a laugh.  
"No, no" said Mia, with a slight shake of her head, "it was perfect. I'm just surprised. I've met a few doctors who had some knowledge of it, but nothing compared to what you've just demonstrated." They were both silent for a few minutes, trying to get their thoughts in order.  
"I take it that Dr Mathews knows of your situation?" asked Dr Cullen. Mia gave him a slightly confused look at his use of the word 'situation' before answering.  
"Yes sir. I explained everything to him in my e-mails." She paused for a moment before asking about his terminology describing her disability. "Sir, why did you call it a 'situation'?"  
"Mia, you are obviously a very bright, capable, independent young woman. Though you are deaf, I can tell that it has not affected you the way it has others. You are correct in thinking that most people would consider you disabled, but I disagree. You are disabled, only if you let yourself be. If you think that you are. To anybody who you will ever meet, you will simply be Mia, and they would never know about your hearing, unless you told them. I hope that answers your question."  
"It does sir. Thank you." Mia replied with watery eyes. She had never heard anyone talk about her condition the way that Dr Cullen just had. She was deeply moved by his words, and found it hard to believe that the doctor thought so highly of her.

"Now," started Dr Cullen, "why don't we go over the hours that Dr Mathews would like you to come in?"  
"Ok"  
"He's written down, that he would like you to help on Tuesdays and Thursdays from four till seven, and on Saturday mornings between nine and one. Would that be alright with you?"  
"Yes sir, that's fine. Um… would it be possible to come in other days as well?"  
"Though those would be your main days, you are more than welcome to come in during your free time. But, please do not neglect your studies." Mia nodded her head in understanding. She took a deep breath before asking her request.  
"Sir, if possible, would it be alright to keep my… situation," she smiled, "from those that don't need to know. I know the doctors and nurse I'll be helping will need to be made aware, but I mean from everybody else?"  
"Is there a particular reason for the secrecy Mia?" He asked with a small frown.  
"Dr Cullen, most of my life I have been treated differently, and looked at with pity. For once, even if it's just for a short while, I wanted to like everyone else. Does that make sense?"  
"Indeed it does. All right, for the time being, we'll keep it need to know. Now, when do you want to start?"  
"Tomorrow, if that's ok."  
"That sounds fine. When you arrive just go to the reception area in the children's ward. Tell them your name, and they contact the doctor in duty. I head over there in a moment, and let them know to expect you."

After going over a few more details, they both stood in preparation to leave. "It was wonderful to meet you Mia, and I look forward to seeing you again." Mia replied in kind, and together they start to make their way back to the main doors of the hospital.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Just as Mia and Dr Cullen rounded the last corner that led to the reception area, Mia saw a woman approaching them. She appeared to be in her late twenties, with long auburn hair, flowing in waves down her back. Her face was slightly round, but beautiful, and her eyes were the same honey-gold colour as Dr Cullen. Mia instantly recognised her from the photo on his desk.

"Carlisle" she said, with a warm, loving smile before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.  
"Esme" replied Dr Cullen with a smile of his own, placing one of his hands on the small of her back, turning to face Mia. "I'd like to you meet Mia; she's going to be helping out in the children's ward. Mia, this is my wife Esme."  
"It's nice to meet you Mrs Cullen." Mia said, a shy smile gracing her lips.  
"You as well, and please, call me Esme. If we're going to be working together, then there is no need for such formalities." Esme responded. Though you could see the surprise in her eyes, the smile she gave Mia was warm and caring.  
"As you've probably gathered, Esme is another one of our volunteers, and will be one of the people made aware of the situation." Dr Cullen said a gentle and comforting look on his handsome face.  
"I understand sir, but I should really get going" started Mia. "It really was a pleasure to meet you both."  
"I believe the pleasure was mine Mia" Dr Cullen replied, before he and Esme bid her farewell.

Leaving the hospital, Mia decided to walk back to the apartment. It was a nice afternoon, and since she was not in any hurry, the thought occurred to her that this would be the perfect opportunity to get to know the route better. Mia normally had a very good sense of direction, so she was unafraid of getting herself lost.

A few streets away from the flat, Mia noticed a supermarket. At least, what she assumed was one. _I'd better buy some food if I plan on eating the next few days_, Mia thought as she approached the building. Inside it was a lot bigger than she had expected, with a lot more to offer than any supermarket she had been to in England. _Well, if I ever need any power tools, I know where to come._ She laughed silently to herself as the thought crossed her mind.

Luckily, Mia was able to find what she wanted with little trouble. Passing the meat and poultry sections, she decided to get some lamb, and maybe a few pieces of chicken. Picking up a particularly good-looking piece of meat, she noticed a young man, probably about her age, maybe a year or two older, holding some stake that was going brown. Mia felt bad for the poor guy; he obviously did not know what he was doing. _I better help him. He'll get food poisoning if he eats that_, she said to herself. Standing next to him, she said in a small voice, "you don't want that one. It's going bad."  
"Huh" was his eloquent reply, as he turned to face her.  
"The meat. It's off." Mia said, pointing to the packet in his hands. "See where it's brown. You want…" she paused as she reached into the cooler, picking another packet up before turning to face the young man again, "this one." The look on his face was priceless, and Mia could not help giggling at the sight.  
"Um… thanks."  
"You're welcome" she replied, before turning to walk away.

Picking up her last few supplies, Mia kept going over what had just happened in her head. _He's cute_, she thought before mentally kicking herself. She could not deny the truth though; he was very attractive. The young man Mia had just helped was roughly 6' tall, slightly tanned, and with the most surprising hair colour she had ever laid eyes on. It was short, messy, and bronze. She had never seen anything like it, and when combined with his eyes, well, Mia had felt her knees go weak when he had looked at her. They were the most amazing shade of emerald green, and seemed to suite him perfectly. The bone structure of his face was, well, perfect, with his high cheekbones and strong jaw line. He also had a small amount of stubble that seemed to give him that 'bad boy' look. You could also make out the definition of the muscles on his arms through the material of his long sleeved t-shirt. In Mia's estimation, he was gorgeous.

Not five minutes later, Mia was walking out of the shop with her groceries in hand, looking through her handbag for the keys to her apartment, when she slipped on something. Just as Mia closed her eyes, and prepared her body for impact with the pavement, she felt a pair of strong arms catch her. Helping her to stand up again, Mia felt the person's breath next to her ear. Turning around slowing, to thank whoever had just saved her from what was sure to have been an embarrassing fall, Mia's breath caught in her throat, and she forgot what she had been going to say. She was looking up into a pair of beautiful green eyes, ones she recognised. Mia could tell that he had just said something, and a blushed covered her cheeks, as she had no idea what it was. "Sorry, what?"  
"I said, are you alright?" The young man from earlier asked, a worried look on his face.  
"I'm fine, I just slipped."  
"Alright."  
"Um… thanks." Mia said, finding it very difficult to control her blush.  
"You're welcome." Mia gave him a smile before turning to leave. She actually found the situation quite amusing. _First I save him from becoming ill, and then saves me from falling on my butt_, she thought with a small laugh, rounding the corner to her street.

Mia spent the rest of the evening unpacking, and sorting things around the flat. She got to bed early that night, earlier than she normally would have, knowing that she had to meet her new principal the following morning, and did not want to be late because she had overslept. It had been an extremely long day, and tomorrow would be just as bad.


End file.
